


Great Expectations

by KoroMarimo



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Kidnapping, Original Character(s), Physical Abuse, Power Dynamics, Reader-Insert, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoroMarimo/pseuds/KoroMarimo
Summary: They didn't want you to end up like them: a prostitute trying to make ends meet for bastard children. Come hell or high water, they educated you, fed you, clothed you, and kept their ears and eyes open for opportunity.Opportunity comes in the form of an advertisement: a lonely earl offering twenty sovereigns for a young girl between the ages of 12-14. He needed a playmate. Your caretakers figured this not only brought fortune to them but for you as well.How wrong they were to sell you to the Earl Trancy.





	Great Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea wanting to write for Black Butler again. I came upon some of my old fanfictions and decided to make them into reader inserts. Hope you enjoy this thing of mine.

"Would you like me to tell you a most sordid story?"

The young Earl's musky breath whispered against your ear in the dark, startling you out of your dreams. No candles burned in the room tonight, evidently a plaything had precedence over the earl's fear of the dark. Or perhaps it was because you were there with him, the little spoon nestled in close. It was still an adjustment waking up here and not the brothel. Yet the familiarity of the manor could not be seen with the curtains drawn so tight that hardly any moonlight could peek through the window. No gold gilded carmine wallpaper greeted you when your eyes opened. Claude was not looming over the bed like he used to in the beginning. The room was still and warm, a calm nest of finery and luxury. There was only feeling to orient you to your surroundings: the silken sheets of the four poster bed, a warm body pulled in close, and the tickling of breath laced with caviar and roast woodcock pleading to tell you a story.

But why would he offer anything to you when from an outside perspective you were of no higher status than that of the help?

"Is it not too late for a story your grace?" you murmured.

"Alois." he snarled. Fingers enclosed your arms in a vice grip, threatening to hurt.

"Alois..." you corrected yourself quickly lest you feel his wrath. "Is it not too late for a story? Remember you have fencing on the morrow-"

"This is far more important than a dull lesson pet!" he insisted, a naughty tone to his voice, "It is a most dastardly, nauseating story of cynicism and sex, deprivation of human compassion, and all of it is indeed true!"

Alois' voice was feverish, insistent, like a sinner begging confession from the vicar. You knew from much experience, a little over a year of it, that he would not let up no matter how much you begged him to return to sleep. He was the sort of master who treated his inferiors such as yourself like a mad child might treat porcelain dolls. Constantly you were dragged around, smashed to the floor, your clothes torn, your hair tangled and pulled into knots so tight and painful that you cried in the bath when Hannah tried to free you from the frightful snarls. It would make no difference what you said, he would bully you to tell his tale or pinch and prod you until dawn. The night would be hell...

"Fine then..." you conceded defeat, propping yourself up on a pillow in the dark, "Please tell me your sordid story, Alois."

"I'd expect no less from a playmate of the Trancy estate!" exclaimed the earl excitedly. "A proper answer, and no more than two seconds hesitation! Claude has trained you well. But I shall keep you from my tale no longer. As you might already know, I have not been head of this estate for very long, perhaps not more than you've been here with me. I've discovered many depraved secrets of the estate, and it is no surprise they have been attributed to the late earl of Trancy..."

Your eyes began to droop immediately following his beginning. The earl's overexcited whisper of a voice lulling you back into your deep sleep made you unaware of what exactly he was talking about. Stories of boys in flowing robes flitting like butterflies trapped in a spider's web invaded your dreams. You became a silent witness to events that had happned long before your time as Alois' playmate. The previous earl's dabbling in illicit affairs played out in your mind: the slave trade, human trafficking, sacrificial lambs slaughtered emotionally and physically, and a searing hatred that went unmolested amidst the crisis of the Trancy manor. Somehow, you were unsure, Alois was involved deeply in all of it. Truthfully you were so tired from being forced to play with him today that you hardly paid any heed to what he was saying. He ran his fingers through your smooth tresses, continuing to whisper to you as your chest rose and fell. Sometimes he would take your hand and force it against scarred flesh, but you were not sure of the injury or its origin. Ultimately, spoke Alois, that blind rage was what had saved him from completely breaking down.

"And the most interesting part," whispered the earl into your ear, "Was that no one would ever expect who committed the heinous crime. I will never be found out... Not as long as my butler is here with us."

From some recess of your subconscious, you must have asked of your own welfare, for you felt a pair of plump lips press against the back of your neck.

"Sleep well pet, for the bones of the earl rest bellow the ground, and suspicions will only remain in dreams."

You slept soundly the rest of the night.


End file.
